Love Potion No 9
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Ein bitterer Schlag für Draco Malfoy: Als Snape ihn mit Harry erwischt, verbietet er ihm kurzerhand den Umgang mit Gryffindors Goldjungen. Um sich zu rächen, beschließt Draco, Snape mit Hilfe eines Liebestranks eine Lektion zu erteilen...


**Love Potion No. 9**

Ein bitterer Schlag für Draco Malfoy: Als Snape ihn und Harry nachts in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer erwischt, verbietet er seinem Lieblingsschüler kurzerhand den Umgang mit Gryffindors Goldjungen. Um sich zu rächen, beschließt Draco, seinem Hauslehrer eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er braut einen Liebestrank, mit dessen Hilfe sich Snape in Dumbledore verlieben soll. Doch die Ausführung des Plans geht gehörig schief: Snape wird nicht zum Adressat des Tranks und Dumbledore nicht zum Objekt der Begierde...

Über Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war längst der Mond aufgegangen. Die Nacht war sternenklar und eiskalt und der Geruch von baldigem Schnee lag in der Luft. Das große Gelände lag friedlich da, nur ab und an zerriss der Schrei einer Eule die Nacht.  
Um diese späte Stunde lagen bereits alle Schüler und die meisten Lehrer in ihren Betten und schliefen.  
Jedenfalls sollten sie das tun. Doch zwei Jungen hatten sich in einem abgelegenen Klassenzimmer versteckt und dachten nicht daran zu schlafen. Noch nicht. Zuerst wollten sie sich amüsieren. Notfalls die ganze Nacht hindurch, wenn es sein musste.

„Stell dich gefälligst nicht so an. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."  
Draco fluchte leise, als Harry zu kichern begann. Und das nur, weil er ihm das Pyjamaoberteil aus der Hose und über den Kopf gezogen hatte.  
Der Gryffindor wand sich unter seinem Griff. „Das kitzelt."  
Draco verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an, Potter!"  
Doch eigentlich stand er auf diese Art von Vorspiel, wenn sich sein Geliebter wieder einmal zierte. Das machte das Ganze umso spannender.  
Kurzerhand drängte er ihn an die nächste freistehende Wand und presste sich an ihn. Seine Lippen fanden voller Hunger diejenigen seines Freundes. Er legte all die angestaute Leidenschaft in diesen Kuss, um diesem zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war. Während ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig umspielten und miteinander um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, entfuhr Harry ein erregtes Stöhnen.  
Endlich! Erfreut ließ Draco seine Hand über den Bauch seines Geliebten wandern, bis er den Bund seiner Pyjamahose erreicht hatte. Gleich würde er Harry das Kleidungsstück herunterreißen, ihn umdrehen und ihn hart gegen die Wand nehmen.  
Ein kleiner Quickie zum Einstieg war schon was Feines!

„Was bei Merlin tun Sie da?"  
Snapes aufgebrachte Stimme ließ den Slytherin erschrocken herumfahren. Sein Hauslehrer stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab im Türrahmen und ließ seinen fassungslosen Blick über die vielen brennenden Kerzen und das provisorische Bett in der Mitte des Raumes schweifen.  
Draco überspielte seinen Schock eilig mit Dreistigkeit. Immerhin war er der Lieblingsschüler des guten Severus und dieser ließ ihm einiges durchgehen. Einen Versuch war es mindestens wert. „Nach was sieht es denn für Sie aus, Professor?"  
Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. „Können Sie sich diese Aktivitäten nicht für die Nächte aufheben, an deren nächsten Morgen Sie keinen Unterricht haben?"  
Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sollte er allen Ernstes seine sexuelle Energie die ganze Woche über anstauen und bis zum Wochenende warten? Das hielt seine Libido bestimmt nicht lange durch! „Aber Professor, Sie waren doch auch einmal jung und -."

„Potter?" Snapes Stimme schraubte sich vor Empörung in ungeahnte Höhen.  
Draco seufzte genervt auf. Harry hatte sich also nicht gut genug hinter ihm versteckt. Das war mal wieder typisch!  
Doch sein Hauslehrer gab ihm nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, sich zu erklären. „Potter, sofort in Ihren Schlafsaal, bevor ich mich vergesse! Und hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", donnerte er und der Angesprochene nahm eilig die Beine in die Hand und flüchtete, sein Schlafanzugoberteil an seine nackte Brust gepresst.  
Draco sah ihm mit echtem Bedauern hinterher. So lange hatten sie es geschafft, ihre Beziehung vor allen hier in Hogwarts geheim zu halten. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Lucius davon erfuhr, und Harry wollte es den Weasleys nicht beichten müssen.  
Und gerade heute, in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht nach den langen Sommerferien, musste Snape sie erwischen.

„Und Sie, Draco, kommen mit mir!", riss sein Hauslehrer ihn barsch aus seinen Gedanken.  
Auch das noch! Hoffentlich musste er sich keine stundenlange Standpauke anhören.  
Ihre Schritte hallten halblaut durch die Gänge, während er dem Zaubertrankmeister folgte. Dieser führte ihn hinunter in die Eingangshalle und dann hinab in die Kellergewölbe zu seinem Büro.  
Draco fragte sich irritiert, was nun geschehen würde. Wieso durfte er nicht auch zu seinem Schlafsaal zurückkehren? Dort konnte er wenigstens ungestört an Harry denken.  
„Bleiben Sie an der Tür stehen und warten Sie, bis ich wiederkomme.", befahl Snape ihm und er konnte immer noch den Zorn aus dessen Stimme heraushören.  
Widerwillig blieb er allein auf dem nächtlichen Gang stehen und starrte ungehalten die Tür an, die der Zaubertrankmeister ihm direkt vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen hatte.  
Es war verflucht kalt und dunkel und er verschränkte zitternd die Arme vor der Brust.

Sein Hauslehrer ließ sich Zeit und Draco fragte sich, ob Snape etwa gerade einen hochkomplizierten Trank braute, um ihn zu bestrafen, während er fürchtete, von Filch und seiner dämlichen Katze erwischt zu werden.  
Zu der Kälte und dem Unbehagen gesellte sich allmählich die Langeweile. Um sich zu beschäftigen, begann er die dunkelgrauen Steinquader zu zählen, aus denen die Wände um ihn herum bestanden. Es war stupide und sinnlos, besonders da er ihre Umrisse im Schein der wenigen brennenden Fackeln nicht genau erkennen konnte.  
Plötzlich hörte er Glas klirren und trat neugierig näher an die Tür heran. Doch kaum wollte er sein Ohr auf das alte Holz legen, stürmte Snape heraus und hielt ihm eine gläserne Phiole unter die Nase. „Trinken Sie das."  
Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte abfällig auf die bräunliche Flüssigkeit herab, von der ein widerlicher Geruch ausging. Wie nach faulen Eiern und vergammeltem Fisch. „Was ist das?"

Sein Hauslehrer musterte ihn kalt. „Mit Hilfe dieses Trankes werde ich sofort wissen, wenn Sie Potter berühren. Und falls dies noch einmal vorkommt, werde ich Ihren Vater davon in Kenntnis setzen, mit wem Sie Ihre Freizeit verbringen."  
Draco wusste augenblicklich, um welches Gesöff es sich handelte. Sein Vater hatte es bei seiner Mutter angewandt, um herauszufinden, ob diese eine Affäre mit einem befreundeten Todesser gehabt hatte. „Brauchen Sie dafür nicht Harrys Haare?"  
Snape ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Nichts leichter als das. Ich habe von jedem Schüler dieser Einrichtung ein paar Haare in meinem Büro."  
Draco blinzelte verwirrt. Dieses Geständnis war wirklich gruselig. Aber noch gruseliger war es, dass es ihn nicht überraschte. Nicht bei seinem Hauslehrer. Nur eines wollte er nicht wissen: Was dieser mit all den Haaren wohl anstellte.  
Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wenn ich mich weigere?"  
Der gute Severus hob nur vorwurfsvoll die Augenbrauen. „Dann teile ich es ihm sofort mit."  
Mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Murren nahm Draco den Trank entgegen und leerte die Phiole in einem Zug. Das Zeug schmeckte noch widerlicher, als es roch.  
Dafür würde Snape büßen!

„Und du willst das wirklich durchziehen?"  
Draco sah kurz zu seinem Geliebten hinüber, den er seit einer Woche nicht anfassen durfte, und entdeckte dessen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Oh ja, er würde das hier durchziehen! Seit Tagen war er schon sexuell frustriert. Und derjenige, der ihm das antat, sollte genauso leiden wie er.  
Verbissen begann er, den Liebestrank so kräftig wie möglich zu rühren, nachdem er die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt hatte. „Natürlich will ich das! Diese schwulenhassende Fledermaus soll am eigenen Leib erleben, wie es ist, der Erfüllung seiner sexuellen Träume beraubt zu werden."  
Er bemerkte, wie Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Was ist?", blaffte er ihn an.  
Sein Freund musterte ihn vorwurfsvoll. „Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Immerhin bist du an Weihnachten hier. Und muss es unbedingt Dumbledore sein? Wir sollten den Schulleiter lieber um Hilfe bitten, als ihm so etwas Furchtbares anzutun."  
Draco grinste und wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen. „Wer sagt denn, dass es für ihn so furchtbar wäre? Immerhin ist er doch selber schwul. Ich denke, in seinem Alter braucht er bestimmt mal ne Abwechslung. Außerdem wird er uns wohl kaum helfen, dieses kleine Problem zu lösen."

Harry keuchte vor Bestürzung laut auf. „Dumbledore ist schwul? Niemals!"  
Draco warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ach komm! All diese bunten Pyjamas mit Tierchen drauf und die Bademäntel, die niemals ein heterosexueller Mann anziehen würde. Die würde noch nicht einmal ich anziehen. Und diese plüschigen Häschenpantoffel! Was hast du denn gedacht?"  
Sein Geliebter zog eine gequälte Grimasse. „Ich dachte, er wäre asexuell, oder so was."  
Endlich begriff Draco, um was es Harry ging. „Hör mal, Dumbledore war sicher auch mal jung. Obwohl ich mir bei ihm vorstellen kann, dass er schon mit weißem Bart und Brille auf die Welt gekommen ist."  
Er prüfte kurz den Inhalt des Kessels und lächelte triumphierend, als dieser genau die richtige, klare Farbe annahm. „Keine Sorge wegen meines Plans. Ich habe mir alles genau überlegt. Wir präparieren eines der Gläser, die Dumbledore in seinem Büro aufbewahrt, mit dem Trank. Dann schicken wir unserem Schulleiter eine Flasche seines Lieblingsweins und lassen ihn glauben, Snape hätte ihn ihm geschenkt und wolle gern ein Gläschen mit ihm trinken. Und wenn Snape aus dem präparierten Glas trinkt und Dumbledore der erste Mensch ist, den er daraufhin ansieht, wird er den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes tun wollen, als unserem Schulleiter die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen."

Harry wirkte immer noch skeptisch. „Und wie willst du sichergehen, dass er aus dem richtigen Glas trinkt?"  
Draco schenkte ihm seinen treusten Hundeblick. „Dürfte ich mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen, damit ich die beiden beobachten kann? Ich versehe das Glas einfach mit einer magischen Markierung, die nur ich erkennen kann. Und so tausche ich die Gläser im Notfall aus. Das wird ganz leicht."  
Sein Freund verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust. „Unter einer Bedingung: Ich komme mit. Wer weiß, was du sonst noch mit meinem Umhang anstellen willst."  
Draco grinste verschlagen. Harry hatte also immer noch nicht vergessen, dass er sich den Umhang einmal hatte borgen wollen, um ihn nachts in seinem Schlafsaal oder in den Gemeinschaftsduschen der Gryffindors überraschen zu können. „Du vergisst Snapes Schutzmaßnahme. Wenn wir beide unter den Umhang wollen, müssen wir uns berühren."  
Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht umstimmen. „Keine Angst. Da überleg ich mir was. Ich will doch nicht ständig von dir verfolgt und befingert werden, bis uns noch jemand anderer erwischt."

„Los, beeil dich!"  
Draco murrte nur kurz, ließ sich aber nicht von Harrys Hektik aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie befanden sich bereits seit Minuten im Schulleiterbüro und er strich gerade eines der Weingläser hauchdünn mit dem Liebestrank ein.  
Sie waren ohne Probleme und ohne Zuhilfenahme des Umhangs in den Raum gelangt, nachdem Dumbledore sein Büro verlassen hatte. Dank seiner guten Kontakte zu dem alten Mann wusste Harry das aktuelle Passwort: Mousse au Chocolat.  
„Ich muss nur noch die magische Markierung anbringen. Dann können wir uns verstecken." Draco sah zu seinem Geliebten hinüber und lächelte lüstern. „Hast du dir inzwischen etwas gegen unser Berührungsproblem überlegt?"  
Harry nickte mit ernster Miene. „Das klappt schon."

Voller Vorfreude beendete der Slytherin sein Vorhaben und winkte seinen Freund mit sich in eine der hinteren Ecken des Büros. Vielleicht hatten sie ja noch etwas Zeit für sich.  
Harry wusste natürlich, was er vorhatte, winkte aber eilig ab. „Lass es lieber. Wir sollten uns ruhig verhalten. Dumbledore kann jeden Moment zurückkommen."  
Draco näherte sich ihm, bis ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Was hast du gefunden?"  
Harry schluckte und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. „Ein Schildzauber. Er verhindert, dass deine Berührung zu mir durchdringt."  
Der Slytherin dachte nicht daran, jetzt zurückzuweichen. „Und wieso sollten wir das nicht ein bisschen ausnutzen?"  
Endlich gab sein Geliebter nach. „Fass mich an."  
Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. Und spürte nichts. Nur eine geleeartige Masse, in die sein Freund eingehüllt zu sein schien. „Ich kann deinen Körper nicht fühlen."

Der Gryffindor seufzte. „Und ich nicht deine Hand. Das ist der Schild."  
Enttäuscht ließ Draco seinen Arm sinken. „Das wird er mir büßen.", knurrte er, bevor Harry seinen Tarnumhang über sie beide warf.  
Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Dumbledore zurückkam und zu Dracos diebischer Freude Snape mitbrachte.  
„Severus, du bist doch nicht etwa mitgekommen, um mich in Lucius' Namen davon zu überzeugen, meine tolle Weihnachtsidee aufzugeben?", hörten sie den Schulleiter fragen.  
Snape schnaubte leise. „Es ist ganz egal, was ich von dieser Weihnachtsidee halte. Mir geht es nicht darum, dass Sie die Schüler über die Feiertage unbedingt in Hogwarts halten wollen, um ihnen eine Überraschung bieten zu können. Ich wollte wegen etwas ganz Anderem mit Ihnen sprechen. Wissen Sie von der Beziehung zwischen Potter und Draco Malfoy? Wenn Lucius davon erfährt, könnte das unsere Pläne gefährden."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich habe deine Vorsicht immer geschätzt, Severus. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du diesmal etwas überreagierst?"  
Snape zog scharf die Luft ein, als müsse er sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu werden. Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal setzen, ein Gläschen Wein trinken und in Ruhe darüber reden?"  
Der Zaubertrankmeister murmelte mürrisch ein paar Worte, die Draco nicht verstehen konnte. Doch das war ihm egal, denn Snape nahm tatsächlich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz, während der alte Mann das präparierte Glas und ein weiteres aus dem Schrank holte. Und sein Glück hielt an. Ohne dass er magisch eingreifen musste, stellte der Schulleiter sofort das vorbereitete Gefäß vor Snape ab.  
So einfach hatte er sich das nicht gedacht! Draco grinste triumphierend, nachdem wenig später ein guter Schluck Rotwein das Glas füllte.

Plötzlich jedoch wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lucius Malfoy stürmte in den Raum. Sein Gehstock hämmerte laut auf den Boden ein, als er entschlossen mit wehendem Umhang näher schritt. Aber auch ohne diese Klanguntermalung konnte Draco seinem Vater ansehen, dass dieser mehr als ungehalten war.  
Im Stillen verfluchte er Lucius für sein Timing und hoffte, dieser Auftritt würde seinen Plan nicht zum Scheitern verurteilen.  
„Lucius, wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?" Dumbledore wirkte überrascht, doch in seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Schärfe.  
Der Angesprochene reagierte mit der ihm eigenen Arroganz. „Ich musste nur alle Süßigkeiten aufzählen, die ich kenne. Irgendwann hat es dann funktioniert."  
„Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen, damit sich der Zugang nach dreimaliger falscher Nennung des Passworts für den Eindringling komplett verschließt.", murmelte der Schulleiter halblaut vor sich hin, bevor er wieder den höflichen Gastgeber mimte. „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht, Lucius und trinken ein Gläschen Wein mit uns?"

Snape erhob sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Er kann meinen Wein haben. Ich mag dieses süße Zeug sowieso nicht."  
Draco hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen. Seinem Vater einen Schluck Alkohol anzubieten war, als würde man einem fast Verdursteten eine Flasche feinstes Quellwasser reichen.  
Wie er es vorhergesehen hatte, griff Lucius nach dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Nur dank Harrys Hand auf seinem Mund war Dracos verzweifelter Schrei nicht zu hören.  
„Ich werde jetzt am besten gehen. Meine Angelegenheit kann warten. Klären Sie Ihr Anliegen in Ruhe mit dem Schulleiter." Snape nickte Lucius kurz zu, der ihn für einen Moment verblüfft anstarrte. Daraufhin schob sich der Tränkemeister an Dracos Vater vorbei und verließ wortlos den Raum.  
Malfoy senior sah ihm verwirrt nach und konnte seinen Blick erst abwenden, nachdem die Tür hinter Snape ins Schloss gefallen war.  
Draco vergrub vor Verzweiflung sein Gesicht in Harrys Schulumhang und fragte sich, wie sein herrlicher Plan nur so furchtbar hatte schief gehen können.

„Lucius, hatten Sie nicht etwas auf dem Herzen?"  
Draco hob den Kopf: Irrte er sich oder lag in Dumbledores Stimme eine Spur von Schadenfreude?  
Sein Vater wirkte immer noch reichlich verwirrt, setzte sich jedoch eilig auf den Stuhl, den Snape noch vor kurzem für sich beansprucht hatte. „Es geht um meinen Sohn. Und Ihre Pläne, ihn an Weihnachten hier zu behalten."  
Der Schulleiter räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Nun, Draco wird höchstens die Feiertage in der Schule bleiben. Danach können Sie mit ihm machen, was Sie wollen."  
Lucius schnaubte abfällig. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich lasse zu, dass mein Sohn länger als nötig Ihrem muggelfreundlichen Einfluss ausgesetzt ist? Und dieses Muggelfest zu feiern, ist sentimentaler Schwachsinn."  
Dumbledore ließ sich von diesem Ausbruch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Draco hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass er ihn genoss. „Hören Sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe die Angelegenheit mit allen Hauslehrern abgesprochen. Sie halten es durchweg für eine gute Idee, um die Gemeinschaft zu fördern. Auch unter den Häusern."

Auf einmal beugte sich der alte Mann etwas vor und Draco glaubte, ein verräterisches Blitzen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern wahrzunehmen. „Sogar Severus hat sich für diese Idee ausgesprochen."  
Die beiden lauschenden Teenager warfen sich stirnrunzelnde Blicke zu. Hatte Snape vor kurzem nicht das genaue Gegenteil behauptet? Aber als er Lucius' zerstreute Reaktion bemerkte, kam Draco der Gedanken, dass Dumbledore nur mit seinem Vater spielte.  
Dieser schien plötzlich ungewöhnlich unruhig zu werden. „Wirklich? Das ist ja interessant. Heißt das, wenn ich..." Er stockte und atmete tief durch. „... wenn ich Severus davon überzeugen könnte, dass mein Sohn an Weihnachten zuhause besser aufgehoben wäre, dürfte er an den Feiertagen nach Hause kommen?"  
Der alte Mann lächelte wissend. „Sie können es versuchen."  
Abrupt stand Lucius auf. „Das werde ich. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

Fassungslos musste Draco mit ansehen, wie sein Vater fast fluchtartig das Büro verließ. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen müssen, wohin dieser verschwand und was er vorhatte.  
Die laute Stimme des Schulleiters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Accio Tarnumhang." Bevor Draco und Harry reagieren konnten, hatte Dumbledore den Umhang längst in der Hand.  
Schuldbewusst sahen sie ihn an und er schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, während er langsam auf sie zuging. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht? Wolltet ihr wirklich dafür sorgen, dass Professor Snape unbedingt mit mir schlafen will? Draco, warum hast du mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Ich hätte die Wirkung des Tranks sofort aufgehoben."  
Der Angesprochene fühlte augenblicklich den triumphierenden Blick seines Geliebten auf sich. „Nun, ich dachte, Sie wären vielleicht mit Professor Snapes Maßnahme einverstanden."  
Der Schulleiter seufzte tief. „Wieso sollte ich das? Ich weiß, wie das ist. Junge Liebe. Außerdem bin ich doch selbst schwul."  
Harry gab daraufhin ein leises gequältes Keuchen von sich. Draco lenkte Dumbledore eilig ab, indem er sich den Tarnumhang schnappte und seinen Freund mit sich zur Tür zog. „Dann sollten wir vermutlich eingreifen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

Kaum standen sie auf dem Flur, hielt Harry seinen Geliebten zurück. „Willst du jetzt zu Snape? Was ist, wenn dein Vater schon dort ist und wir die beiden bei was auch immer überraschen?"  
Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Willst du das etwa geschehen lassen?"  
Sein Freund zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Der Trank verliert doch nach vierundzwanzig Stunden seine Wirkung. Wir könnten es einfach aussitzen."  
Draco schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Lucius und Snape? Was ist, wenn die Fledermaus ihm beim Sex von uns erzählt? Er ist nicht dumm und wird sofort wissen, dass irgendetwas mit dem Wein nicht gestimmt hat, falls mein Vater ihm auflauert."  
Er achtete gar nicht darauf, ob Harry ihm folgte, sondern stürmte den Gang entlang in Richtung Treppe. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor das Schlimmste eintrat, das er sich ausmalen konnte: Snape und Lucius. Er würde seinem Hauslehrer nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, wenn dieser eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit seinem Vater begann. Das wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen müssen!

Noch nie vorher während seiner Schulzeit war es ihm gelungen, so schnell hinunter in die Kerker zu gelangen. Es musste ein neuer Rekord sein, aber er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als die Zeit zu stoppen.  
Trotz seiner Geschwindigkeit schaffte es Harry, ihn vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro einzuholen. „Willst du da wirklich reinplatzen und den Schock deines Lebens bekommen?"  
Draco wollte gerade trotzig antworten, dass er schon das Furchtbarste verhindern werde. Da vernahm er laut und deutlich Lucius' Stimme. „Severus, du siehst so verspannt aus."  
Harry grinste breit. „Jetzt weiß ich endlich, woher du deine dummen Anmachsprüche hast."  
Sein Freund konnte darüber überhaupt nicht lachen. „Klappe, Potter." Widerwillig näherte er sich der Tür, um zu lauschen.  
Snape schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt zu sein. „Mir geht es hervorragend. Und falls ich doch schmerzende Muskeln habe, nehme ich einen Trank dagegen."

Zu Dracos Schrecken fuhr sein Vater in einem eklig säuselten Tonfall fort. „Warum machst du dir solche Umstände? Ich kenne eine Methode, die ist viel erfolgversprechender und schmeckt nicht annähernd so widerlich."  
Harry neben ihm schüttelte sich und auch Draco hatte Mühe, diese furchtbaren Bilder wieder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er wollte schon die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstrecken, als sein Freund ihn zurückhielt. „Wie willst du Lucius erklären, dass wir beide friedlich nebeneinander hier im Gang stehen?", flüsterte er ihm zu.  
Draco warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu. „Wozu hast du deinen Tarnumhang?"  
Ihre kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit wurde jäh von Snapes abweisendem Tonfall unterbrochen. „Ich habe schon von solchen Massagen gehört. Aber ich dachte immer, du wärst der Meinung, dass man für so etwas lieber seinen Zauberstab als seine Hände verwendet."

Harry sah Draco triumphierend an. „Siehst du? Die Fledermaus kann ihn auch ohne unsere Hilfe abwehren."  
Doch so leicht gab Lucius nicht auf. „Du wirst dich wundern, was meine Hände alles mit deinen verspannten Muskeln anstellen könnten. Und nicht nur mit diesen, sondern auch mit anderen Körperteilen."  
Snapes nächste Worte verrieten, dass er eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, was sein Besucher vorhatte. „Was willst du damit sagen?"  
„Ich weiß, was du brauchst." Draco konnte das teuflische Lächeln seines Vaters regelrecht aus dessen Antwort heraushören und stöhnte leise auf.  
Snape schnaubte und reagierte mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Ein verfluchtes Schloss für meinen Zutatenschrank?"

Lucius' Kichern sorgte dafür, dass sich die Nackenhaare seines Sohnes aufstellten. „Oh, ich liebe es, wenn du spöttisch wirst."  
Wieder wollte Draco in das Büro stürmen, um seinen Vater von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, als lautes Gepolter erklang. Schwere Gegenstände schlugen auf dem Boden auf, Glas klirrte und zerbrach.  
Und inmitten all dieses Lärms erhob sich Snapes kreischende Stimme. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Das sind wertvolle Geräte und unbezahlbare Zaubertrankzutaten!"  
„Stell dich nicht so an! Ich werde dir alles ersetzen. In doppelter und dreifacher Ausführung, wenn es sein muss. Aber jetzt gib mir endlich, was ich will." Das Grollen, das diese Worte seines Vaters untermalte, ließ Draco nichts Gutes ahnen. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass es nun viel zu spät war, um einzugreifen.

Die beiden Teenager vor der Tür vernahmen ein dumpfes Geräusch, das ein Körper verursachte, der auf einer harten Oberfläche auftraf. Snape schien allmählich panisch zu werden, denn sein Kreischen wurde immer lauter. „Nein, Lucius, lass meine Hose los. Du bist nicht klar im Kopf. Der Wein! Da muss etwas in dem Wein gewesen sein!"  
Draco hörte, wie Stoff zerriss, und konnte sich sofort bildlich vorstellen, was sein Vater gerade tat. Dieser wehrte den Einwand des Objekts seiner Begierde lässig ab. „Ach ja, der Wein. Ich weiß nicht, was du hattest. So süß war der doch gar nicht."  
Am liebsten wäre Draco weggelaufen, aber der Schock saß zu tief. Von dem Geschehen ging eine widerliche Faszination aus, die ihn lähmte.  
Mit Schrecken verfolgte er den weiteren Ablauf des Grauens.  
Snape japste entsetzt auf. „Nimm sofort deine Hand da weg." Sein anschließendes Stöhnen bewies jedoch, dass ihm Lucius' Hand gar nicht so unangenehm war.  
Dieser lachte gedämpft. „In Ordnung. Dann nehme ich sie eben weg."  
Ein kurzer Schrei des Zaubertrankmeisters hallte durch den Gang. „Nein, nicht die Zunge."  
Ein kaum hörbares Schmatzen sorgte dafür, dass Draco entgültig übel wurde.

„Oh, darauf habe ich schon so lange gewartet.", säuselte sein Vater verträumt, während Snapes Stöhnen immer lauter wurde.  
Neben ihm begann Harry, leise zu würgen.  
Lucius verschlimmerte seine Übelkeit noch. „Ich werde so hart in dich stoßen, dass du um Gnade betteln wirst."  
„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"  
Draco warf einen Blick zu seinem Freund hinüber, dessen Gesicht schon eine leicht grünliche Färbung angenommen hatte. Er sah genauso aus, wie der Slytherin sich innerlich fühlte. Mühsam nickte er.  
Eilig flohen die beiden vor den fürchterlichen Geräuschen, die Draco noch in seine Alpträume hinein verfolgen würden. Dessen war er sich sicher.

„Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass Professor Dumbledore sich so vehement für Sie eingesetzt hat, sonst hätte ich Ihren Vater veranlasst, Sie sofort nach Durmstrang zu bringen."  
Draco räusperte sich vernehmlich. Seit er eine Nacht über die Ereignisse geschlafen und dann erfahren hatte, dass Snape ihm ein Gegenmittel für den Anti-Berührungstrank brauen musste, war er in hervorragender Stimmung. „War Ihr kurzes Stelldichein mit Lucius so grauenvoll?"  
Sein Hauslehrer schenkte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick und Harry ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellebogen in die Rippen.  
Snape stellte den frisch gebrauten Trank heftig vor ihm auf der Tischplatte ab, sodass ein Teil der Flüssigkeit über den Rand des Bechers schwappte. „Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen. Sonst könnte es sein, dass ich Ihnen beiden in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft einen Impotenztrank in Ihr Essen mische."

Harry stieß Draco noch einmal an und sah ihn auffordernd an. Widerwillig kam er dem Vorschlag seines Freundes nach, die Angelegenheit zu klären. „Ich dachte, Sie wären ein Schwulenhasser." Eine Entschuldigung wollte ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.  
Snape musterte ihn, als sei er nicht ganz bei Trost. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass Sie ausgerechnet Potter treffen. Wieso haben Sie sich nicht jemanden aus Ihrem Haus ausgesucht? Zabini zum Beispiel. Oder Goy-." Er stockte. „Zabini!"  
Draco seufzte innerlich genervt auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Snape erklären sollte, dass er Blaise' Vorliebe für Stöckelschuhe und Damenunterwäsche nicht teilte. Er hatte einmal mitbekommen, wie sein Mitschüler darin aussah. Und sich beinahe totgelacht.  
„Zabini ist nicht schwul.", log er kurzerhand.  
Sein Hauslehrer runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Dann sammelt er diese übergroßen Damenschuhe also für seine Freundin, oder was?"

Harry kicherte ausgelassen, bis Snapes wütender Blick ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Doch der Gryffindor wagte einen mutigen Einwand. „Wer weiß? Millicent Bulstrode hat verdammt fette Füße."  
Diesmal musste Draco grinsen und der Zaubertrankmeister schob ihm ungehalten den Becher hin. „Trinken Sie das Zeug endlich, damit ich Sie beide loswerde."  
Draco folgte eilig seiner Aufforderung, bevor sein Hauslehrer es sich noch anders überlegte. Er hatte gerade den Becher wieder abgestellt, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Snape seufzte tief. „Das muss Ihr Vater sein. Ich habe ihn hergebeten, um ihm von Ihrem Streich zu erzählen und aufzuklären, warum es gestern zu diesem Vorfall kam." Er wandte sich an die beiden Jungen. „Na los, verstecken Sie sich in dem Kleiderschrank in meinem Schlafzimmer. Oder wollen Sie, dass er von Ihrer Affäre erfährt? Ich wimmle ihn schon irgendwie ab."

Draco sah kurz zu Harry hinüber und zog ihn dann mit sich in die Privatgemächer des Zaubertränkelehrers. Sie schafften es knapp, die Schranktüren vor sich zuzuziehen, bevor Lucius' Stimme sie aufschreckte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
Snape räusperte sich mit deutlicher Verlegenheit. „Ja, einer meiner Schüler wollte mir einen Streich spielen und hat eines von Dumbledores Weingläsern mit einem Cupiditas-Trank bestrichen. Es war das Glas, aus dem du getrunken hast. Das, was gestern geschehen ist, war die Folge davon. Am besten vergessen wir die Sache."  
„Wieso vergessen? Das war der beste Sex meines Lebens. Eigentlich wollte ich vorschlagen, das so schnell wie möglich zu wiederholen."  
Draco keuchte entsetzt auf, als er die Antwort seines Vaters hörte.  
Seinem Hauslehrer schien es ebenso zu gehen. Denn er reagierte panisch. „Was, jetzt?"  
Lucius blieb gelassen. „Warum denn nicht? Das ist ein wirklich günstiger Zeitpunkt."

Neben ihm lehnte Harry seine Stirn gegen das Holz der Schranktür. „Nicht schon wieder!" Er warf Draco einen gequälten Blick zu. „Dein Vater ist genauso unersättlich wie du!"  
Snape war derselben Meinung. „Oh nein, nicht jetzt! Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe. Ich habe zu tun. Eigentlich habe ich dich nur hergebeten, um dir von dem Trank zu erzählen. Das habe ich gemacht, also verschwinde!"  
Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, doch Lucius ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. „Ich liebe es, Severus, wenn du dich zierst."  
„Das scheint in der Familie zu liegen.", flüsterte Harry seinem Freund ins Ohr.  
„Klappe, Potter!", knurrte dieser, während sein Hauslehrer sich gegen seinen Vater zu behaupten versuchte.  
„Lass das! Das gestern hat mir vollkommen gereicht. Ich habe immer noch wunde Stellen von den Glassplittern, die sich in meinen Rücken gebohrt haben. Trotz Madame Pomfreys Salbe!"

Lucius begann zu schnurren wie eine rollige Katze. „Dann benutzen wir eben dein Bett, wenn das bequemer für dich ist." Schritte näherten sich dem Schlafzimmer. Die einen klangen entschlossen, die anderen zögerlich und stolpernd. „Keine Sorge, Severus. Ich werde ganz sanft sein, außer du bittest mich um etwas anderes."  
Draco wollte nur noch flüchten. Um keinen Preis auf der Welt wollte er das noch einmal erleben. Vielleicht konnten sie sich an den beiden vorbeischleichen? Leise öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit, linste hinaus und begegnete Snapes Blick über die Schulter seines Vaters hinweg. Der Zaubertrankmeister winkte ihn hinter Lucius' Rücken hektisch in Richtung Tür, während er diesen ablenkte. „Kannst du oder willst du mir nicht zuhören? Ich will, dass du gehst. Sofort!"  
Vorsichtig stiegen Draco und Harry aus dem Schrank und schlichen sich lautlos an den beiden Männern vorbei.  
Lucius bemerkte sie nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Snape etwas ins Ohr zu hauchen. Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, da er die geflüsterten Worte deutlich verstehen konnte. „Und ich will, dass du kommst. In meinen Mund."

Kaum hatten die beiden Teenager das Büro erreicht, begannen sie zu rennen. Hinter ihnen schrie Snape seinen Verehrer empört an. „Verdammt, kannst du denn nicht einmal ein Nein akzeptieren?"  
Lucius lachte. „Natürlich nicht! Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy."  
Die beiden Jungen stürmten hinaus auf den Gang und Draco schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich, um dieses Grauen einzusperren. „Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen."  
Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Bei diesen Genen musste es ja so kommen. Immerhin bist du auch nicht besser."  
Draco musterte ihn prüfend. Erst in diesem Moment ging ihm auf, wie lange sie schon nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und nun durften sie es auch wieder tun. „Du hast Recht. Suchen wir uns ein abgelegenes Plätzchen und holen die letzten Wochen nach."  
Sein Geliebter leistete entschlossen Widerstand, als er ihn mit sich zog. „Wie kannst du nach dem, was du gerade mitbekommen hast, nur an Sex denken? Das ist doch widerlich! Ich will jetzt nicht. Hörst du? Kannst du denn kein Nein akzeptieren?"  
Draco grinste verschlagen. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht von seinem Vater sein Sexualleben zerstören lassen. „Natürlich nicht! Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy."

**Ende**


End file.
